The present invention relates generally to the field of computer databases, and more particularly to the optimization of data retrieval from multi data sources.
Database tuning is the process of increasing the speed of the database query return. An example of database tuning is structuring data into very specific types of file or database structures which allows for faster searching and access to specific types/pieces of data, and decrease the burden on the network, or both. However, these specific types of file or database structures have to be coded by programmers to match with specific query types based on how the programmers believe the database will be accessed. If the data sources are used only as intended, then there may be a decrease in the amount of data transferred and subsequently a decrease in the burden on the network. This may be time consuming for the programmers writing the databases. Additionally, if a query is outside the anticipated query types, the database may no longer be optimized and large data transfers may still occur. Even if the file structures are queried in ways that the database is designed for, large quantities of unnecessary data may still be transferred to the remote query source, yet portions of the data may be determined to be unnecessary once the data is received by the source of the query.